degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WillTaco456
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Degrassi Intros page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~holiday (Talk) 01:56, June 12, 2011 'HIIIIIIIIIII' TO YOU TOO ROFL!! Hey! I love tacos! My favorite food actually..Lexbug 04:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) So I'm not the only Aussie on this site anymore? Heh, okay. So, not to sound like a creep or anything (which I totally am) but as you probably saw from that comment, I'm Aussie too! And I live in Melbourne too... >.> Kinda creepy, huh? Also, lucky that it's your last week of school this week; I have to endure an extra week of nagging teachers demanding assignments and stuff. Oh yeah, the name's Wendy. :) I make straight A's. 07:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Gosh, you're so lucky! And, OMG, ABC3. <3 LOL! I knew about Degrassi before ABC3 started airing it - I have an older sister in the household. I'm not sure if I'm the only one that was really pissed about it but I hated how they showed to the end of Season 8 and then went back to Season 1. That really bugged me, so now we practically have to wait ages until we can catch up again. -_- I really hope they show Season 9 though; it'd be a bummer if they didn't. And I'm jealous of the 3 week holidays you get; I only get the regular two week break! >.< But I start summer holidays earlier than most schools. :P I make straight A's. 08:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's awesome! So we're guaranteed some Declan Coyne, at least. ;) Also, if you don't mind me asking, what year in school are you currently in? I make straight A's. 09:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Year 9 over here, haha! You're one year away from VCE! :O Have you decided on what Unit 1 and 2 subjects you're doing or are you already doing a Unit 1 and 2 subject as part of your Year 10 subjects? I make straight A's. 09:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh, my bad, LOL! I didn't see your edit on my talk page. >.< So you're planning on doing Year 11 chemistry, huh? I love chem, but I'd only put it down as a VCE elective if I knew I would be confident with tackling it. I put down biology, psychology and health and human development as my three preferences and I got biology so I'm looking forward to that next year. Everyone else in my year level's doing all the arty subjects like photography, drama, music etc. (I go to an all girl's school) and I think I'm one of the twenty students in my year undertaking science/maths subjects next year. :S I make straight A's. 09:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) LOL, okay, bye! But dinner at 7:30 PM?! I ate mine like an hour ago. :P Oh yeah, you may see me around the Wiki; I usually go on edit sprees at night or the 'dead hours' if I have no homework. :P Nice talking to you. :) I make straight A's. 09:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh my God, Carlton Football Club? Really? :P I make straight A's. 10:28, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I ain't an AFL fan, haha! No one in my family barracks for a team except my sister (Collingwood. Biggest bogan ever! :P). It's all about the other football (which people call soccer) in my family. EPL, UEFA League, FIFA. <3 Bring it. I make straight A's. 10:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Liverpool's cool. Manchester United's better. ;) I've found there aren't many soccer fans here in Australia.